


Last Kiss

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Brads say their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

To say it was unexpected would be a lie, but knowing it would happen "sooner or later" did not make it hurt any less when he read it. **_Former Capital, Matt Bradley signs with Florida Panthers._** He cringed at the headline, shutting his laptop taking his keys.

Sasha was leaving for Krasnoyarsk in two days and he knew Matt wouldn't be staying much longer either. Matt would pack up and be gone, done with Washington and done with him. Sasha needed to see him, at least one more time. He needed a goodbye.

Sasha played Alex's playlist for the drive to keep himself from crying. It was nearly impossibly to cry with the musical stylings of DJ Smash pounding in his ears and tears were the last thing Sasha needed.

When Sasha got up to the house, he thanked god it wasn't Matt's wife who answered the door. It might have been a little awkward since as soon as the door opened, Sasha made a fittingly pathetic sound as he clung to his former teammate. "You can't leave," he whined into Matt's shoulder.

Matt backed into his house, bringing Alexander with him. "Sasha, shh," Matt consoled, "I know it's hard- just hold on a second, okay?" he said, showing Sasha to his living room.

Sasha stared at the wall as he listened to Matt go into a different room. _"Who was at the door?"_ he heard Sasha Bradley ask. _"Alex Semin. He's a little upset and I was "_ _"You were wondering if I would go somewhere so you two could be alone?"_ Mrs. Bradley said, finishing his sentance. _"Sash', you know I never cheated on you. I love you with all my heart, but he means a lot to me as well. I just need to talk to him, make sure he's okay. Would you please take Henry out for a couple hours, I'll make it up to you,"_ Matt explained.

Sasha sat back on the couch as he heard them leave the room, coming through the hall. _"Come on, Henry. We're going to go to the park for a while, sweetie,"_ Mrs. Bradley said. _"Thanks a lot, Sasha. I love you, honey,"_ Matt said, with sounds of kissing. One for his son, one for his wife, Sasha thought. _"Brush your teeth before I'm back,"_ Mrs. Bradley said before the door closed.

There was no movment for a couple seconds before Matt came into the living room. "Sasha," he starts.

"I don't want you to leave," Sasha said, eyes red.

Matt sighs and sits beside Sasha, putting an arm over his shoulders. "I know. I don't want to leave either, but I have to. I don't fit with McPhee's plan, I'm just taking up room."

"You're not just taking up room, we need you. You've always been there, you need to stay, ask him to stay. Please, Matt," Sasha said, fighting the tears he didn't want to come.

Matt pulled Sasha into a hug and rubbed his back lovingly. "Listen, Sasha. I know you want me to stay, but I'm not needed, there are younger and better guys here now that can do my job. It wouldn't be right to hold them back, it would hold the team back and I think you know that,"

Sasha didn't bother holding the tears after that, his eyes closed and small trail of wettness started down his cheek. "It's not fair. I can't play without you, I hate this fucking team everybody just leaves," Sasha said, collapsing in on himself.

Matt continued his hug, trying to calm Sasha down. He knew Sasha wouldn't be happy about him leaving, but he hoped it wouldn't be this bad. "Don't say that, Sash', you love this team or you wouldn't care so much. You'll be okay, you still have Alex, you have Mike and everybody else, right? They're still worth fighting for, arent they?"

"They're not you," Sasha said, looking up at Matt.

Matt stood up and walked away, making Sasha's heart skip a beat until he spoke. "Stand up, come here," Matt said, still walking away.

Sasha followed him half way when Matt turned on the stereo and turned the volume up a little before turning back. Sasha looked unsure at Matt as he held out his hand as a slow song started to play.

"I'm not a girl," Sasha objected, backing away from Matt's hand.

Matt laughed, keeping his hand out. "You'd be surprised how many men dance better than women. Besides, it'll make you feel better. I promise," Matt offered.

Sasha reluctantly took Matt's hand, making his body pliant as Matt moved in closer and they started to dance. It wasn't anything romantic, it wasn't even really dancing in Sasha's opinion. Matt just held him and they took a few steps around the room. Sasha couldn't place the song, but it was a little familliar.

"You're going to be fine without me," Matt whispered as he saw Sasha's mind begin to wander. "You're one of the best players I've ever seen. You control your future, Sasha, not me, not anybody else, alright?" he added, looking Sasha in the eyes.

Sasha tried to back away, but Matt kept him in an arms reach, spinning him with a smirk. "You're a natural," Matt teased, catching Sasha off guard with a kiss.

"What was that?" Sasha asked, backing away.

Matt kept his arms open and took a step towards Sasha. "A kiss."

"Why?" Sasha asked, keeping his distance.

"It felt right," Matt answered simply.

"If it feels right, can we do it again?" Sasha asked softly.

Matt smiled. "She knows, if that's what you mean. We've never done anything, but she knows I worry about you," he said, taking Sasha back into his arms.

"Should I leave?" Sasha asks, but Matt holds him there.

"She left, didn't she? She's not happy, but I needed to talk to you," Matt asured him.

"I don't want to make her-" Sasha said until Matt kissed him again.

"Just dance with me," Matt requested, leaning their heads together.

Sasha leaned his head on Matt's shoulder as they continued to dance to the new song that played. "You really suck at danceing, Sash'," Matt teased.

Sasha glared at him and pushed him away. "I don't dance like a girl, I dance like a man," Sasha teased back.

"Show me how you dance then," Matt challanged, taking a step back.

Sasha glared at him again and walked towards the stereo, plugging in his iPod and changing the music. It wasn't what Matt expected. It was a mellow, but not slow song played.

Sasha took Matt's hands into his and swayed slowly, getting into the motion. Matt laughed as they begun dancing, almost like children. The music was in Russian, but Sasha seemed happy so Matt went with it.

When the song was getting quieter, Sasha took Matt closer and whispered into his ear, "A goodbye kiss?" he asked in Russian.

Matt looked at him before leaning in and putting his lips against Sasha's. When they broke apart, Matt saw an innocence in Sasha that made him look ten years younger. Something almost beyond fragile as he led him to the couch and placed his arm over Sasha's shoulders.

Matt kissed him again, licking at Sasha's bottom lip. He knew this was it, he had to make it count. Sasha's mouth opened and he deepened the kiss, moving his hands to wrap around Sasha's neck as they moved together.

Sasha broke the kiss and looked into Matt's eyes. He kissed his finger and pressed it to Matt's lips. "I love you, Matt," he whispered.

Before Matt could say anything, Sasha was out the door.

"Love you too,"  



End file.
